


Party hazards

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, crackish, morning after a party, not a ton of plot tbh, this got wayyyy too long.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan cracks his eyes open, and quickly snaps them shut again. Fuck his head hurts, why did he leave the curtains open? Cradling his face with one hand, Dan stumbles out of bed and gropes around until he manages to get the curtains shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party hazards

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to proofread this for me, I will love you forever.

Dan cracks his eyes open, and quickly snaps them shut again. Fuck his head hurts, why did he leave the curtains open? Cradling his face with one hand, Dan stumbles out of bed and gropes around until he manages to get the curtains shut. Dan sits down on the edge of his bed, and tries to make sense of everything. Last night his roommate Matt threw a party at their apartment, which of course included everyone drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

 

Dan groans. He's honestly afraid to go out there, and check the aftermath. At least he wound up in his bedroom, and it appears he made it there without bringing anyone with him. _Thank god._ Dan resists the odd urge to to check underneath his bed, and slowly stands up. He's wearing only a pair of boxers, so Dan throws on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before cautiously leaving his bedroom.

 

Dan looks around in amazement. The place is a wreck, empty beer bottles and soda cans everywhere, and the fridge is cracked open slightly. (Luckily they were already due to go shopping, so they didn't really lose much.) There's a bunch of empty pizza boxes, which someone helpfully stacked on the counter. There are a few sweatshirts and bags and stuff laying around, that got left by various people. He'll have to start tracking down who they belong to later. Matt would probably know, they can work on it when Matt gets back from whoever he went home with last night. Dan remembers Matt leaving with some girl, but he didn't recognize her.

 

Dan yawns, and then cringes. He has the worst breath right now, his mouth smells like something curled up and died in it. He walks around the apartment, to see more disarray. He finds one person asleep on the couch who he sends home in a cab, and two more in Matt's bed, neither of which are Matt. They're both naked, and Dan makes a note to tell Matt to burn his sheets, before sending them home as well.

 

After they're gone, Dan brushes his teeth and then jumps in the shower. He's in the middle of getting dressed, when hears a knock on the door. He finishes toweling dry his hair, and then goes to see who's at the door.

 

Dan doesn't recognize the guy, although they look about the same age. Probably a friend of a friend of Matt's, Dan figures. “Can I help you?” Dan asks.

 

“Yeah, um. Do you live here?” The guy asks.

 

“Yes. I'm Matt's roommate, he's the one who thought it would be a great idea to throw a party in our small apartment.”

 

The guy smiles. “I just stopped by for a couple hours, a had a class at the college early this morning that I really couldn't miss. I left pretty early on. Anyway, I think I left my wallet here, have you seen it?”

 

Dan shrugs. “I haven't started cleaning up yet, so it could be here somewhere. You're welcome to come in and start looking. I'll help, I just _really_ need some Aspirin or something.” He steps aside to let Arin in.

 

Arin thanks him, and looks around the kitchen after he steps inside. “Woah. Dude you're gonna need help cleaning this up.”

 

Dan shrugs. “Are you offering?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

“Alright, thanks” Dan smiles, and starts rummaging around for a bottle of Aspirin.

 

“I'm Arin, by the way” Dan hears from behind him.

 

“I'm Dan...Yes! I knew it was in here!”

 

Arin snickers. “You know, you wouldn't have a hangover if you didn't drink so much.”

 

Dan reaches up to grab a cup from the cabinet, and flips Arin off over his shoulder.

 

Arin just snickers again.

 

Once Dan's managed to down two of the Aspirin, and the coffee maker is running, he sits down at the kitchen table across from Arin and rest his head on the table. “Arin.”

 

“Yeah Dan?”

 

“Please tell me I didn't just see what I think I just saw.”

 

“What's that, Dan?”

 

“There is a huge dick drawn on my kitchen ceiling, isn't there?”

 

Arin looks up, and starts laughing loudly.

 

Dan looks up at it, and sighs. “How did they even reach up there?!”

 

Arin just keeps laughing.

 

~

 

They start off by grabbing a garbage bag, and collecting all of the trash from around the apartment. Bottles, cans, the pizza boxes, empty food wrapper and chip bags, and one pair of women's underwear that get picked up very carefully and thrown away as quick as possible. They find Arin's wallet under the couch for some reason, luckily there isn't anything missing from it.

 

After that, they gather all of the jackets and bags and such, and hang them up in the hallway closet to be dealt with later on. It takes awhile to finish vacuuming, for some reason there's a ton of chips ground into the carpet. Finally they get everything taken care of and Arin sits back down at the kitchen table while Dan grabs them both cups of coffee.

 

Arin takes a sip of his coffee, and then points up at the ceiling. “How do you want to deal with that?”

 

Dan sighs. “I guess we'll have to paint over it, my landlord will kill me if he sees it.”

 

Arin looks up at it. “Do you want me to run out and get some paint?”

 

Dan stares at him hopefully. “Would you?”

 

Arin nods. “Just give me your phone number so I can text you in case I cant figure out what kind to get.”

 

Dan gives him his number, and hands him some money, and Arin heads out.

 

~

 

About twenty minutes later, Dan receives a text from Arin.

 

**From Arin:What do you think, should we paint a mural on your ceiling?**

**From Arin: No! Wait!**

**From Arin: We should leave the dick, and just paint a picture of macho man randy savage attached to it or something.**

 

Dan laughs.

 

**To Arin: Im not sure my landlord would go for that.**

**To Arin: Although it would be a good conversationn piece.**

 

**From Arin: So just one can of white paint?**

 

**To Arin: yeah**

 

**From Arin: Alright, see you soon.**

 

**~**

 

Arin gets back a little while later, while Dan's eating lunch. He sets down the can of paint on the floor and then sets Dan's change on the table in front of him. “I grabbed a two pack of paint rollers, too.”

 

Dan looks up from at Arin, and smiles. “Oh shit, I forgot about that. Thanks, that would have sucked. There's a sandwich for you on the counter, by the way” Dan gestures over his shoulder.

 

Arin grabs the sandwich and takes a bite out of it, groaning. “I think I just might love you.”

 

Dan blushes, and ducks his head while he finishes eating, hoping Arin wont notice.

 

After they finish eating, they lay some old ratty sheets down on the floor to protect the floor, and drag two kitchen chairs over to stand on.

 

Dan stands up on once, and studies the ceiling while Arin pops the top off of the can of paint. He scratches at the ink lightly with his fingernail, and frowns.

 

“I think this is going to take a few coats for it to not show through.”

 

Arin shrugs, and pours some of the paint into an old paint roller tray that they had found found while cleaning up. It was in the back of the shelf in the closet, along with Dan and Matt's admittedly pathetically small amount of cleaning supplies.

 

“Ehh, it's not like I have any where to be.”

 

Dan looks at him mock suspiciously, and puts his hands on his hips, still standing over him on the chair.

 

“You know, it's kind of strange how willing you are to help a complete stranger do all this work. Am I going to find out that you're secretly the one who painted this on my ceiling?”

 

Arin chuckles. “What can I say? I like you” Arin says casually, having no idea that his words cause an odd flutter in Dan's chest. He carefully sets the tray of paint down on the kitchen table, and then looks up at Dan. “Should I set something under this? That way we don't accidentally spatter paint on the table?”

 

Dan hopes he isn't blushing, his face feels a bit warm. “Uhh, no it's fine. We got the table secondhand, and we've had it for awhile now. It's covered in scratches and shit, anyway.” Dan groans internally. He's so screwed. How has he managed to form a crush in a matter of hours?

 

~

 

Dan and Arin are in the middle of painting their second coat, when they here the front door open behind them.

 

“Hey, I'm home” Matt calls, and stops when he notices them. “Oh hey Dan, who's this?” Matt looks at them, and then up at the ceiling in confusion. “What are you guys doing?”

 

By some unspoken agreement, Dan and Arin both stop what their doing, and lean out of the way so Matt can see the ceiling.

 

Dan shakes his head in annoyance. “Someone decided to draw a huge dick on the ceiling.”  
  


Matt sighs. “Seriously? I'll ask around and see if anyone knows who did it. Thanks for taking care of it, man.”

 

Dan shrugs. “You so owe us, we just spent the last few hours cleaning up the place.”

 

Matt nods. “Deffinetly” Matt suddenly seems to remember that there's a third person in the room, and he looks at Arin. “Hey. I'm Matt, Dan's roommate.”

 

Arin smiles politely. “Nice to meet you, I'm Arin. I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to get paint on you.”

 

Matt nods in understanding. “I'm gonna go hop in the shower, nice meeting you.”

 

Matt walks away, and after a couple moments, Dan yells after him. “Oh hey!”

 

“Yeah?” Matt calls back.

 

“Don't overly touch your bedding until you wash it.”

 

“Uh, why...?”

 

“Because I had to kick two naked people out of it this morning.”

 

Matt groans. “Great...alright thanks for the warning.”

 

Dan turns back to look at Arin, when he hears him start laughing.

 

“Really?”

 

Dan just nods.

 

~

 

They finally finish paining, and Arin helps clean up before leaving.

 

Dan collapses back into bed, and pulls his pillow over his head. He'll have to get back up and figure out dinner in a bit, well late dinner, but for now he's determined to take a nap at least for a little while. Thank god it's Saturday.

 

Not ten seconds after he has this thought, does Dan hear his phone buzz. He unlocks his phone to see a text from Arin.

 

**From Arin: Want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?**

 

Dan grins.

 


End file.
